Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 July 2019
23:39-37 ciao 23:39-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:39-47 Hey 23:39-58 What up 23:41-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:41-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:41-30 Nothing really, what about you? 23:41-32 Hi 23:41-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:41-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:41-39 Hi :3 23:41-52 SPIDER-VERSE IS ON NETFLIX 23:41-57 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 23:42-40 I'm watching Jeopardy 23:42-43 Bored tho 23:44-39 I seriously can't stand the additions someone made to the canonical elemental masters pages 23:45-29 like how Griffin Turner has in his bio that he's "the master of all speeds" 23:45-31 like bruh 23:47-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:50-49 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:50-56 k 23:56-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:56-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:57-45 Uhhhhhhhhhhhh 23:59-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:59-54 @Tw38 I just realized something. 01:29-30 https://youtu.be/OeBG0QIRNtY 01:32-11 I'M HERE. 01:32-50 Hi 01:36-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:40-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:41-16 TW38 01:41-24 Wa 01:41-28 Would you rather... 01:42-01 Oh no 01:42-07 Only be able to play ajpc, but be buddies with ajhq, and have them shout out you 01:42-10 Or 01:42-56 Only be able to play ajpw, but be a jambassador, but not be able to go to vidcon, or any of the janbassador features, it would just be your title? 01:43-09 (Random question, I know XD) 01:43-11 Ajpc 01:43-25 I play the pc one more anyways XD 01:43-31 I would choose the second one, hands down XD 01:43-47 Wait, I wouldn't be able to play pw on my Tw38 account? 01:43-58 Nope 01:44-04 Then I'll make a spare 01:44-06 Ha 01:44-09 No 01:44-14 Wut 01:44-26 Ajhq would, ah, ban your... Spares? 01:44-35 I have a secret weapon 01:44-45 Wut 01:44-46 Brb 01:44-53 Make a new Google account so they wouldn't notice that its my spare 01:45-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:46-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:47-09 THEY WOULD KNOW XD 01:47-17 No they wouldn't 01:47-25 CAUSE, AH, LOGIC XD 01:47-42 Your logic is not acceptable 01:47-44 SAY THEY WOULD KNOW XD 01:47-47 No 01:48-03 I refuse 01:48-49 (The doulingo bird has captured your Tems. Beg for your life, and accept mt logic in Spanish) XD 01:49-21 IT'S SPANISH OR VANISH 01:49-28 (I'm sorry X 01:49-30 D 01:49-32 XD 01:49-36 ) 01:50-14 I have the Papyrus army 01:51-12 *Papyrus gives Duolingo spaghetti 01:51-29 Nuuuuu 01:51-49 *Sans grabs the Tems and takes them to safety 01:51-58 Duo: BEG FOR YOUR LIFE IN TEMMIENESE 01:52-15 *Frisk just spams the keyboard, not knowing its a cutscene 01:52-38 Sans: I have one question for you. 01:52-55 Duo: IT'S SPANISH OR VANISH FOR THE TEMS 01:53-07 (I love the meme, mkay?) 01:53-37 Are we just roleplaying as memes here? XD 01:53-39 Yup 01:53-56 Sans: (Clicks tounge) 01:54-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:54-14 Uganda Knuckles: My king, how will we serve you 01:54-20 Sans: Attack this bird 01:54-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:54-42 Uganda Knuckles: Yes my king. DA WAYERS, SHOW HIM DA WAYYYYYYY 01:54-50 OHNYGODNO XD 01:54-52 What am I even doing- 01:54-59 THIS IS BEAUTIFUL 01:55-01 YESH 01:55-37 (Duo summons the Spinnybois) AHAHAHAHA, SHOW THIS RED SANIC PEACE 01:55-55 Cheese Tigers and Candle Crocs show up 01:56-00 I'm so glad that Solid's on away-- 01:56-03 HAH 01:56-06 XD 01:56-16 (He just comes back right now) 01:56-39 Duo conquers the Leggies before Sans can touch them) 01:56-50 (Gelly appears) 01:56-54 0-0 01:57-00 Geeeeelly... Hai :3 01:57-00 Gelly: EGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 01:57-07 XD 01:57-08 Leggies: (Run to Sans) 01:57-15 I'm wheezing 01:57-18 Gelly: You're welcome. 01:57-29 Oof I spat on my keyboard 01:57-32 Tw38, I'm litteraly struggling to breathe 01:57-38 Send help 01:57-43 Aaaaaaa 01:57-47 (Sends meme police) 01:57-58 Meme police: Hi. 01:58-09 Duo: (Ahem) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 01:58-24 Gelly: (MMMs louder) 01:58-28 I have sung the call of the leggies. 01:58-45 (Fanin appears) 01:58-46 MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 01:58-53 Fanin: WHITE BUNNY FROM ALDAN- 01:58-59 OH NO XD 01:59-02 (Leggies trample Duo) 01:59-06 SKULLY, NO 01:59-12 DON'T DO IT 01:59-15 AAAAAAA 01:59-21 Skully: (Sits on duo's head) 01:59-23 (Gasp) 01:59-38 Skully: (Angrily pecks his head) 01:59-59 Duo: (Grabs the infinity gauntlet) It's Spanish or vanish. 02:00-31 Julian2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 02:00-40 (Gauntlet disappears) 02:00-53 Spinnybois: OUR LEADERRRR 02:00-58 Okay im dying of laughter let's stop- 02:01-12 (Troll Nadakahn appears) 02:01-40 Troll Nadakahn: (Trolls Fanin) 02:01-57 (Varmint appears) 02:02-06 Varmint: Hi 02:02-21 Sanic: hEllO fEllOw kiDs 02:02-25 STAHP IM LAUGHING TOO MUCH HALP 02:02-33 I am, too XD 02:02-40 Call the police 02:02-51 (Calls meme police) 02:03-04 Meme Police: OKAY, WE'RE ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE. 02:03-16 Meme Police: RUN OR GET TAZORED. 02:03-21 Rip gtg 02:03-50 (An army of Ugandan Knuckles form a T-Pose line to show their domnace) 02:03-53 NO 02:03-57 DON'T LEAVE 02:03-58 PLS 02:04-01 NUUUUU 02:04-11 YOU HAVE TO? 02:04-15 I HAVE TO ;-; 02:04-25 NUUUU 02:04-41 Bye ;-; 02:04-49 Bai ;-; 02:04-51 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:04-54 Cya tommrow 02:05-02 Bai 02:05-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:28-28 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 03:28-52 Hello. 03:29-39 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 05:15-17 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 05:15-23 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 05:24-33 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 05:25-13 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 05:42-51 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 05:43-00 Hello? 05:43-13 Na i 05:43-43 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 05:43-47 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 05:44-27 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 06:42-53 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 16:54-15 Working on Season 8: Sons of Garmadon 16:54-21 Tell me what you think of it so far? 16:58-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:58-53 G! 17:00-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-19 Q! 17:00-54 Nex was in last night and I assume she asked you to delete her pages, what was that about? 17:00-56 on 17:01-18 She put the template on the page so 17:01-33 I guess she just doesn't want them anymore. 17:01-46 Huh. 17:03-51 Well thanks. 17:04-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:14-27 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 18:15-52 When I say "change", I mean "slightly change." Here's my version: 18:20-21 "Long before Time had a name, there lived the Oni and the Dragon." Garmadon spoke. "Wait, I already know this!" said a little boy. 18:20-46 Also, Luke doesn't have green eyes. 18:20-50 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 18:23-29 Bruh 18:27-09 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 18:27-15 Umm 18:27-29 You said he had green eyes. 18:27-44 When 18:27-45 On the page his eyes were listed as green 18:28-07 "Eye color: green" 18:28-17 Oh yeah, he was planned to have green eyes but I changed it 18:28-21 Gruh 18:28-23 I can fix that fine 18:28-33 But what else about his personality? 18:28-48 You can keep it the way it was 18:28-50 Also I don't think the line you added changes anything about the scene 18:28-51 ok 18:29-47 Umm are we done here 18:30-17 Yep 18:32-38 Ok bye 18:32-39 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~